


Святой Иуда

by WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Спецквест: игры и состязания [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Section 31 (Star Trek), WTF Kombat 2021, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Покровитель безнадёжных дел.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Спецквест: игры и состязания [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195634
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Святой Иуда

_And I was on the island and you were there too,  
but somehow through the storm I couldn't get to you,  
St. Jude, somehow she knew.  
And she came to give her blessing while causing devastation,  
and I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I just had to mention,  
grabbing your attention.  
(Florence + The Machine — St. Jude)_

Гарак молча закрывает за ним дверь, и Джулиан целует его.

Это уже ритуал: поцеловать в ушной гребень, провести по тонким жёстким волосам там, где они начинают седеть, отстраниться, улыбаясь, и поймать мгновение, пока глаза Гарака ещё закрыты, а рука лежит на поясе Джулиана.

Расписать это по пунктам и запрограммировать в коммбейдж, чтобы сигналил. Дзынь — время целовать Гарака. Дзынь — спросить, как прошёл день. Где-то между «смыть с себя запах Секции» и «выглядеть счастливым».

— Чаю, доктор?

Джулиан кивает, позволяя Гараку увести себя вглубь дома на кухню. Усталость, по крайней мере, искренняя: тяжесть сегодняшнего дня в окружном госпитале и особенно сложной операции чувствует даже его автопилот.

Он не знает, когда перестал любить Гарака. Просто однажды понял, что скрывать от него тогда ещё активную работу в Секции ничего не мешает, что слова и прикосновения выходят легко, не придавленные огромной тяжестью правды. В каком-то смысле это было облегчением: через год и две недели Секция решила, что как спящий агент на Кардассии Джулиан нужнее — и он остался здесь, с Гараком, без права выхода, в ожидании сообщения, которое снова вернёт его к работе. Возможно, к работе напрямую против Гарака.

Интересно, что сделал бы Гарак, если бы узнал. С другой стороны, в конце концов Джулиан принадлежит Федерации, как Гарак — Кардассии, а ради Кардассии Гарак пожертвует им в мгновение ока, и это доказанный факт.

Они сидят друг рядом с другом, прижавшись плечами, и сладкий горячий чай немного возвращает Джулиана в реальность.

— Спасибо, — говорит он вполне искренне и тыкает носом удачно подвернувшийся нос Гарака, неизменно вызывая улыбку. — Что нового?

Гарак пожимает плечами.

— В кои-то веки я никому не понадобился. Весьма приятно провёл время за новым сборником Гилы Дархад, возможно, вы найдёте время прочитать перевод? Стержень с копией у меня в столе, если хотите.

— Заинтригован, — Джулиан смеётся одними глазами. — Надеюсь, это не как в пять прошлых раз подряд? Для разнообразия кто-нибудь, кто не Кардассия, мог бы и выжить.

У Гарака хватает наглости сделать возмущённое лицо.

— Доктор! Нет, иногда всё намного проще. Это всего лишь любовная поэзия. Очень талантливая.

— Возможно, — говорит Джулиан, целуя первую попавшуюся чешуйку на его шее, — мы почитаем её вместе как-нибудь на ночь. Я нашёл тебе новое масло для гребней. Согревающее.

Глаза Гарака темнеют, и он невольно пробует языком воздух, чуть приоткрывая губы.

Они допивают чай в ласковой, полной обещания тишине, и Гарак, извинившись, удаляется в кабинет к паре несрочных документов, которые он, по его признанию, игнорировал уже неприлично долго. Джулиан ставит в голове мысленную галочку: прочитать Гилу Дархад, Гарак будет ждать, — и устраивается на диване с очередной подборкой новых публикаций на падде.

Так, ненадолго и ненадёжно, можно оказаться не на Кардассии, а на Андории, Ромуле, Земле, в дальних и странных уголках, на границах неизведанного, куда когда-то мечтал отправиться совсем молодой доктор Башир, не собираясь после ДК9 задерживаться где-то надолго.

Первой его нашла Секция — и поэтому сейчас в его удивительно предсказуемом настоящем и неопределённом будущем одна Кардассия.

Было бы легче, если бы можно было оставить с Гараком оболочку доктора Джулиана Башира. Снять тонко расписанную сахарную скорлупу коротких взглядов, любящих прикосновений, обыденных поддразниваний — и оборвать связь. Потому что лучше всего Джулиану удаётся не медицина, не работа на Секцию и даже не теннис.

Лучше всего Джулиану удаётся лгать.

Проявления любви, разбитые в голове на отдельные единицы, расчерченные, как поле для любимой Гараком котры, внешне ничем не отличаются от самой любви. Когда-то очень давно, ещё на ДК9 — воспоминания сложены в ящик, и из щелей веет слабым теплом, на котором Джулиан не фиксируется — Гарак с улыбкой говорил о его наивности и идеализме, и каждый раз Джулиан с высоты своих едва тридцати внутренне вскидывался: знал бы он!

Тогда Гарак был прав.

Сейчас, впрочем, агент Башир намного лучше него.

Через час Джулиан заканчивает с чтением, сдаваясь — тут ничего нового, тут самоповтор, тут «нам нужен новый грант», бездарно, бессмысленно, бесполезно — и, вздохнув, идёт в спальню.

Вытянув босые ноги, Гарак сидит в полутьме на кровати, обрисованный ночным светом из окна, и едва заметно беззвучно шевелит губами, произнося слова гебитской молитвы. Его присутствие заполняет собой каждый угол комнаты, и на секунду Джулиану хочется отвести взгляд или вовсе выйти, но с Гараком каждый неверный жест может стать первой и последней ошибкой, и он смотрит, проходит рядом, садится на свою половину, чувствуя, будто вскрывает что-то тонкое и нежное, безнадёжно скомканное под лезвием.

Бросив взгляд на прикроватный столик, заваленный рабочими паддами, Джулиан чувствует, что что-то не так.

Нижний падд сдвинут. Тонкого волоса, прилипшего к кнопке включения экрана другого падда, тоже нет.

Джулиан расстёгивает униформу, раздевается привычными движениями. В комнате холодно — чего не может быть на Кардассии, — спать уже не хочется, и возможные варианты спокойно и быстро прокручиваются в мозгу.

Гарак подозревает.

Он не может знать — это падды доктора, а не агента, разумеется, в доме со шпионом, пусть даже и потерявшим прежнее внимание, нет ни единого доказательства второй работы Джулиана. Тем не менее, что-то зацепило его достаточно, чтобы начать поиск, и он хочет, чтобы Джулиан об этом знал.

Вероятность того, что Гарак вспомнит и применит к нему свои таланты дознавателя, стремительно повышается. Возможно, стоит связаться с Секцией.

Какая-то часть его, почти всё время сонная и слабая, свёрнутая клубком где-то слишком глубоко, поднимает голову и говорит как из-под толщи воды: возможно, Гарак привлекает внимание. Помнишь, он симулировал мелкие травмы? Возможно, он хочет поговорить.

Слишком большой кредит доверия был главной проблемой Джулиана в начале работы. Доверчивый агент — мёртвый агент, и недооценивание Гарака может стоить ему жизни.

Он ложится в постель, поворачивается к Гараку, отвечает на поцелуй, и их ноги переплетаются. Гарак прижимается к нему плотнее, будто в поисках тепла тела, хотя в комнате ему и так должно быть достаточно тепло.

Джулиан относительно уверен, что сумеет с ним справиться, если он решит напасть. Гарак требовательно перекладывает его руку на шейные гребни, и Джулиан послушно растирает их, попутно думая о контрмерах. Сыворотку правды Секции можно синтезировать из того, что у него уже есть в госпитале; дискуссия о литературе, хоть бы и Дархад, очень кстати, много канара и секс — и Гарак вряд ли вспомнит приятный допрос в процессе.

Вредить Гараку он будет только в крайнем случае. Возможно, по старой памяти: прежний Джулиан очень любил его, даже если сейчас к этому факту не привязано никаких эмоций. Возможно, нынешний Джулиан всё же чувствует что-то отдалённо похожее: для любой хорошей имитации нужно немного искренней веры.

— Так лучше? — спрашивает Джулиан, хорошо промассировав гребни.

— Уже почти не болит, — отвечает Гарак, уютно устраиваясь рядом с ним; к счастью, кажется, сегодня он не хочет секса. — Ваше мастерство только растёт, доктор.

— Спокойной ночи, Элим, — говорит он, хотя у него уже давно нет права на это имя.

— Спи, Джулиан, — отвечает тот, прижимается лбом ко лбу, выдыхает в губы что-то на кардаси, мелодичное, как гебитская молитва; может быть, это она и есть.

Джулиан дожидается, пока он уснёт — тихое проверочное «я люблю тебя, Элим», редкое при свете дня, не даёт никакой реакции, — и позволяет себе задремать. Завтра утром он свяжется с Секцией.

Где-то на границе сна и реальности что-то нежное и чуть тёплое шевелится в Джулиане, воспроизводя едва услышанные слова; оно тоже не знает, что они значат, но желает того же, что и Гарак.

Чем бы это ни было.


End file.
